spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
North America (Future of The World)
America has dried significantly. Many North American species failed to exist, though it's rather still bio-diverse; this biodiversity has seem to have dropped in North America and risen in Asia. This is probably because of the great desert in western North America. However, in the east, life flourishes both in the sea and on land. Ten Million Years Later The world is in the dawn of a new ice age. Ice sheets cover vast tracts of land. Ice sheets can reach north as Bueno Aires and reach as far south as Paris, this causes a number of fresh water to be trapped inside the glaciers. With this many river basins have dried up or reduced significantly, and the Mediterranean Sea is facing a new salt bowl event. Western Desert North America has dried significantly over a period of time, and thus, reduced North America's biodiversity. Grasslands and deserts replace most of the habitats. In the western and center portions of the continent, it has dried so significantly that it has formed a vast desert, which is similar to the modern Arizonan desert. In the harsh desert, only the most adaptable and hardiest animals can only survive, with this it produced a number of unique animals that are never before seen on the continent. Mammals *Moonlion,'' Felis luna'' -- The Moonlion is a small to medium sized felid native to western North America. *Southern Wooly Rhino-pig, Gigantosus gigas australis -- A rhino like pig, it has a woolly coat that shorter than the northern subspecies, and has a bosse sprouting from it's forehead. *Desert Deer, Odocoileus pumilius -- The desert deer is descended from mule deer. It is no larger than a domestic goat and it lives in small groups with no more than fourteen individuals. They resemble their ancestors, but their horns have only 2 branches. *Lowland Bighorn, Ovis reginensis -- A descendant of desert Bighorn sheep. Lives in the less harsh areas of the desert, such as cactus forests, or other areas where there is a little water and plants. They are nocturnal. *Sand Prarie Dog, Cynomys montanus -- A desert species of prarie dog. *Traug, Homopithecus americanensis -- Despite its genus name meaning 'ape human', the Traug isn't closely related to apes, or humans. The Traug is a relative of the Slonkey, but is terrestrial, and is up to the size of a small bear. The Traug often stands on its hind legs, apparently sometimes to imitate human observers. Traugs are known to use rocks to remove cactus spines, and have some understanding of which species are poisonous. Birds *Rock Owl, Athene cunicularia -- Larger (5-7kg) descendant of burrowing owl, it is flightless. They are social, dwelling in harem flocks, and the young are curious. * Desert Runner Chicken, Gallus americanus deserto -- evolved to withstand sandstorms and is the third largest of all the subspecies about the size of a medium sized dog it digs small burrows underground to lay eggs and feed on cactus, desert scrub, small reptiles ad scorpions. Reptiles *Devilsnake, Crotalus diabolicus -- The devil rattlesnake is a large descendant of the rattlesnake and can grow up to 3-4m. *Mississippi monitor, Varanus mississippiensis – There were no monitors in the continent, or so we thought. Nile monitors were introduced in Florida, living in salt marshes. It is large, similar in size to the komodo dragon, or perhaps the smaller estimates for Megalania. Despite this, it a burrower, and also nocturnal. *Jason's Tortoise,'' Gopherus jasoni ''-- The Jason's Tortoise is a Desert Tortoise around 1 Metre long, and 0.75m high at the Shell. The Jason's Tortoise is mostly Black with yellow coloration towards the Feet, although the Shell and part of the Neck will turn White to reflect Sunlight dur Rocky Mountains The Rocky Mountains are still an imposing barrier like they are today. The northern part of the range is covered by a large ice sheet, and is uninhabited by anything apart from the occasional bird. But the southern areas and foothills of the range are a pleasant place to live, and support a thriving ecosystem. The fauna, however, is different to the present, and includes some surprising animals. Mammals *Mountain Moonlion , Felis luna petra -- A subspecies of the lowlands form, it is a better climber. *Mountain Lynx, Lynx mountainus -- ''A larger descendent of the lynx, at around 130kg, and 2.1m long, it has multiple adaptations for mountain life, and is an important predator in these regions. They live in pairs, who mate for life, and will travel with cubs, having no defined home in their large teritories. Mountain Lynxes have longer legs and teeth than most cats their size, similar to the extinct scimitar tooth cats like ''Homotherium. *Snow Goat, Oreamnos cryos ''-- A Mountain Goat descendant that has Horns that can grow up to 34 cm Long. Smaller then their ancestors. *Slonkey, ''Bradypithecus lazor --'' Sloths went extinct in the holocene, so the adaptible new world monkeys started filling the niches, producing both large terrestrial forms and arboreal forms. The Slonkey primarily feeds on leaves, but will eat eggs and insects if it finds them. Birds *Rock Duck, ''Petranus americanus -- A large mergine, it is terrestrial, and omnivorous. Having a sharp beak tip, it will hunt small prey in a manner similar to terror birds. *Rocky Mountain Quail, Phasianus petra -- Not an actual quail, but a small phesant (0.5kg), it lives in the cracks and rocks, eating insects and small plants. *Rocky Mountain Chicken, Gallus montem-- evolved with thick white feathers on it's body, feet, and tail. Primarily white with black masks on face. It is the second best flyer of all the chickens and is about the size of a toy dog. Ontarian-Quebecois Wetlands Despite most of Canada being glaciated or tundra, in what was once the stretch of land between the Greater Ottawa Area to Quebec City, a large marsh stretches, providing an oasis among Ice. However, this paradise is not without it's problems, for the area is prone to flooding. As a result, the many animals and plants have evolved to fit this new habitat, from evolving into semi-aquatic forms. Mammals *Ontarian Moonlion, Felis luna ontarius -- A successful creature, the moonlion is found across North America. *Qubecois Fire-Fox, Vulpes pyros qubecois ''-- A descendant of the American red fox, It is larger, around 30kg, and is more predatory. It gets it's name for it's fiery red fur, and shaggy "crest" of fur on the back of it's head. *Ontarian Jaguar-Bear, ''Ursus onca ontarius ''-- A descendant of the black bear that shows adaptions for aquatic life, such as slight webbed paws, similar to jaguars and polar bears. It has a white face and a brown body. The jaguar bear is more biased towards predation than its ancestors, but is still primarily omnivorous. *Northern Water Deer, ''Odcoileus borealis aquatic ''-- A descendant of the white-tailed deer that is similar in size to it's ancestor that has a similar lifestyle to the sitatunga antelope, and is one of the main prey items of the jaguar-bear. *Mangrove Bobcat, ''Lynx mangrove -- A bobcat descendant that hunts small mammals, birds, amphibians, and occasionally fish. It is named for making it's home in false mangrove forests. The mangrove bobcat is around 70kg on average. *Watergoat, Capra aquas ''--During the rule of man, domestic goats were selectively bred to control invasive water plant species in Florida. After man's rule these goats spread out, sadly most of them dying off, but they flourished in the wetlands of Ontario and the amazon river of South America. They're much larger than their relatives, about the size of a elk, and are the only truly semi-aquatic goat-antelopes. Birds *Blue Mega-Heron, ''Ardea gigantea -- A large, 2.5 meter tall heron descended from great blue herons. *Crimson Crane, Grus coccino-- A large crane 180cm in height on average descended from sandhill cranes that is noted for it's rich crimson orange and earth red plumage. *Clawed Swan, Cygnus sauropoda ''-- A large Trumpeter Swan descendant about 180cm long that is named for it's claw like spurs that it uses to fight with in the mating season. *False Osprey, ''Haliaeetus pandionoides -- The False Osprey, as it name suggests, is not an osprey descendant, but descended from the bald eagle, now a permanent resident of Southern Ontario. Preying on everything from fish to frogs to rabbits and turtles, to even bats and other birds of prey, this is the apex predator of southern Ontario and Quebec's skies, with a wingspan of 3 metres wide. This giant of the skies is made even more dangerous by it's claws the size of a mango, similar to the harpy eagle. Plants *False Mangrove, Salix canadensis -- A descendant of willow trees that has evolved mangrove-tree-like roots to cope with flooding. Overall similar to modern willows otherwise, thought smaller then most because of the roots (~7-9m tall). Eastern Seaboard Forest With mans modern structures and cities that dot the east coast gone, mixed forests spread quickly across the Atlantic Coast, from Labrador to Miami. Birds *Ostrich Mimic Turkey, Meleagris struthio -- A species of Wild Turkey with longer legs and more streamlined form, resembling a small emu or rhea. They live in bachlour flocks consisting of 5 Males and their chicks. This is due to females being solitary. They feed on small plants, and insects. Pacific Kelp Forest With the innovation of a much more cold resistant kelp, forests of these plants are dominant biome just off the coast of North America, but in the Pacific specifically, they are very dense. Lake Harbama Most of the Great Lakes have formed one big lake, similar to the enormous Pleistocene Lake Aggassiz, but centered over the great lakes area. This lake forms at the end of the Laurentide Ice Cap. Animals in the lake are mostly descendants of modern species, and many modern species still persist here. Mammals * Tiger otter, Lontra bestia -- A descendant of the northern river otter. It is capable of reaching a giant 200 pounds, it mainly feeds on large freshwater fish, and freshwater mussels. It inhabits much of the Lake Harbama and play an important role in the predation of fish and the controlling of zebra mussel population. They are the only animal capable of fighting a sharkpike, though due to being largely restricted to the coasts of the lake, the two species rarely come into contact with each other. *Harbama Razorback, Sus canadensis -- A descendant of Feral Hogs native to Ontario that either escaped from Farms or Razorbacks that have traveled north from the USA. They are a subspecies of the Canadian razorback. Fish *Sharkpike, Esox pelagicus -- A descendant of modern pike, the Sharkpike is a more active swimmer, and is also much larger, up to almost 2.5 metres long, as large as many sharks. Sharkpike are the lakes apex predator that eat any of the large fish and other animals found in the lake. Sharkpike are similar in shape to barracuda, but with most of their fins at the end of their body, like modern pike. This is the largest animal in the lake. Young Sharkpike will often swim up the rivers leading into Lake Harbama, and some even make it to the ocean, although they can't survive there. Amphibians *Harbamamander, Ambystoma harbamis -- A Spotted Salamander descendant native to Reed Beds in Lake Harbama which can grow to half a Metre Long. It feeds on Water Plants and Frogs. The Harbamamander is poisonous, and as such is rarely attacked by potential predators like tiger otters. Atlantic Inlets From what was once the Bay of Fundy, stretching all the way to Georgia, USA, the Atlantic cost is dominated by a Harbour of Inlets, Bays, ans Straits. Southern Bogs Due to lowering sea levels, the many Coastal swamps of the Southeast and the Gulf Coast were landlocked. However, thanks to thousands of Hurricanes, massive bogs evolved to take their place. Thirty Million Years Later Candidates Unless you are part of the team PLEASE put your animals and other ideas here; they will be reviewed by a team member (Marcello27, Ibexgod, KaptainWombat) soon. Note that more then one member may state their opinion before aception, though this isn't necessarily. It will be a few days before acception for this reason. Accepted suggestions will be deleted after a few days. Category:North America